Sexual Healing
by Hatake Itachi
Summary: Kotone's dedicated fic to Hatake Itachi/Momma Cat my other alias... Sometimes you get sick, sometimes you can't stand the feeling, sometimes, if your very lucky, you get that special healing. That tender love and care that comes with... a naughty nurse


**Not my story!**

**Kotone of Adultff wrote this** as a gift fic for me and hasn't had any reviews... but its so f-in sexy! ITACHIxKAKASHI! or rather... KAKASHIxITACHI!

My own fics are slow in coming since I hit another period of my life that I hate everything I'm writing and writing about...

Is this the end of me?

**TLC:The Yaoi Way**

Kakashi sneezed heavily and shivered violently. He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side on his bed. His curtains were drawn to block any light trying to disturb him as he sought some form of rest. The dull ache in his body was enough to keep him awake for the moment, but not bad enough to keep him awake for much longer. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness all day. He wasn't even sure what time it was anymore. Another sneeze over took him and he shuddered again. He praised himself in his mind for always wearing a mask of some kind. The last thing he would want was those germs clinging to his bed sheets and infecting him at a later date. He heard his phone start to ring somewhere in his apartment again. It had been doing that for awhile now. He pulled a pillow over his exposed ear and ignored it.

The ringing stopped after a few seconds and the man sighed. Kakashi entertained the hope of finally getting another cat nap when knocking started on his door. He groaned aloud and muttered into his sheets about whoever was there going away. The knocking stayed steady for awhile before becoming insistent. The noise was soon a loud thud each time the fist, because he assumed it would be a fist, connected with the wood. Kakashi sat up and stared groggily in the direction the door would be. His own bedroom door was still open and he could see across the hall into the bathroom.

"Go away," he muttered.

The sound of a key slipping into his lock and turning snapped him into awareness. Kakashi tried to get out of bed and tripped over the sheets tangled around him. The door swung open and was slammed loudly. Footsteps announced his visitor was running down the short hallway to his room. Sure enough, mere seconds later, Uchiha Itachi stood in his doorway with a frown and a bag in his hands.

"What are you doing?" the teen asked.

"Sitting down," Kakashi tried to say with a smile.

"Where is your phone?"

"I don't know."

"I've been calling you. I see you managed to call the school but not your lover?"

"Sorry."

Itachi rolled his eyes. Kakashi was trying to pick himself back up when his stomach lurched again. He abandoned the notion of walking and started crawling for the bathroom. Itachi stepped aside and let the man pass by, sheets trailing behind him. Itachi took his opportunity to look around the messy room. Tissues, soup cups, glasses with various amounts of liquid remaining in them and magazines littered the floor. Itachi toed at one magazine. He was surprised to see the latest edition of home and garden rather than the explicit material the Hatake man usually read. He heard retching across the room and started humming loudly. He sat the bag he was holding neatly on the now barren bed and pressed his fingers into his ears.

Itachi was still looking around while humming with his ears plugged when Kakashi laid a heavy hand on the teen's shoulder. Itachi's hands fell as he turned around to stare up into mismatching eyes. Kakashi's eyes turned up in an attempt at a smile before looking away to sneeze again.

"How bad is it?" Itachi demanded.

"Not that bad," Kakashi replied offhandedly.

"How. Bad?"

Kakashi swallowed hard and stepped back. He maneuvered around the dark haired boy so he could sit down next to the bag.

"Pretty bad. It started last night. I wouldn't have even called the school if I hadn't pulled that stunt last week."

Itachi smirked at the memory. He took a seat next to his lover with the bag between them. He opened it and started pulling containers of soups and healthy food from it. When he found the bottle of tea, he unscrewed the cap and handed it to Kakashi immediately. The man took it gratefully and started to drink it quickly.

"Slow down or you'll throw up again," the Uchiha warned him with a monotone voice.

Kakashi lowered the bottle with a nod. The last thing to be pulled from the bag's depths was a bottle of medicine. The silver haired man groaned at the prospect of the awful taste. The glare from almost red eyes silenced him. The proper dosage was poured and passed to Kakashi. The man groaned again and swallowed it. The thick liquid coated his taste buds and made him hiss unhappily. Itachi touched Kakashi's shoulder and nodded his approval. He took the little plastic cup and stood up.

"Decide what you want to try eating before I get back."

Kakashi pulled his mask down and smiled. He looked at the contents of each container and decided on what he imagined was miso soup by the color and texture. He was waiting with his smile and soup held out when Itachi returned with a clean cup. The raven just shook his head slowly to show his disapproval of such childish mannerisms and took the soup.

"Lay down. Don't move. I'll be right back," Itachi demanded.

Kakashi laid down and pulled his sheets over his chilled body as Itachi left the room. The pain in his body was starting to overwhelm him again so he tried to lay perfectly still. He was hoping whatever his boyfriend had given him would kick in fast. He was in desperate need of a settled stomach and sleep. He heard the sounds of pots banging together and the click of his stove being turned on. The weak smile that spread across his lips was once more covered by his mask. He could handle the germs on the fabric while he was sick, but not afterwards. And the white surgical mask was easily discarded and replaced as needed. He was breathing heavily into it as he tried to listen for any movements that might signal the coming of his dinner.

Itachi wasn't long in returning with a bowl of steaming miso soup. He silently helped Kakashi sit up against a few pillows and cushioned the hot bowl on a blanket. He took Kakashi's mask off gently and set it aside. The man began to blow on the liquid immediately so he wouldn't burn his tongue when he tried to swallow.

"Thank you," he said before tasting the soup.

"You're welcome. Next time at least message me when you get sick," Itachi instructed with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, 'Tachi. You would have skipped school to come watch over me though. You've only got a C in my class as it is, you really shouldn't miss anymore days."

Under normal circumstances, the teacher would have had to duck to avoid getting hit by his favorite student. Itachi refrained because of the illness, but the glare directed at the man spoke volumes. Kakashi would not be safe once he was feeling better.

"That doesn't matter. You won't fail me," the teen told him confidently.

"Now now, 'Tachi. I can't be playing favorites all the time. You'll still have to do the work to pass the class."

Kakashi's eyes were twinkling in a way that Itachi hadn't seen in days. He rolled his eyes and let the comment slide over him. If Kakashi was feeling well enough to tease him, the man was on the road to recovery. Itachi would never have forgiven himself if he ruined that. Silence passed over them as Kakashi finished his soup. Itachi was content to watch over him and offer him something to drink every now and then. When the bowl was empty and the Uchiha was taking it back to the kitchen, the older man tried snuggling back into the warm cave his sheets had made for him earlier. The medicine had started to take effect, causing the ache to fade and drowsiness to set in. Kakashi yawned widely and let his eyes close. He even decided to forego the mask this one time and just let himself rest. It felt like it had been days since he had slept despite the time only having been hours.

Itachi had decided to start in the kitchen while he let his lover sleep. The whole apartment looked to have been neglected for days. It had been obvious that Kakashi had started getting sick at least two days earlier. The Hatake had stopped eating his usual share at his meals. He had also started to doze off more often during their time together. Itachi had not protested. He had a younger brother and therefore knew what the symptoms of being sick looked like. Instead he had given the man his space and resting time. Itachi had been very lucky he had. He most likely would be laying in bed sick as well if he hadn't. And because he truly did love Kakashi, he was there cleaning the man's apartment. He moved slowly, making sure to scrub every inch of the place he could.

Since the time was already late, Itachi only finished the kitchen and living room before laying down on the sofa to sleep. He had gone to school like a good boy to find his homeroom teacher, physics teacher and lover missing. Since he did not believe in skipping class he had finished out his day before going home to fetch soup and some clothes. He had told his parents he was going to a friend's for awhile before leaving. He had always been allowed to do as he pleased but felt it was polite to at least tell the people who gave you life when you were going somewhere. Plus, it made things all around easier on everyone. Except maybe his brother.

Itachi was stretching out under a blanket with the television turned on somewhere close to midnight. He wasn't sure when Kakashi would wake up and need something, so he reminded himself to only sleep lightly. He hit the mute button on the remote and only used the television for light. Itachi fell asleep almost as quickly as Kakashi had. He managed to sleep as lightly as he had hoped and found himself waking up each time Kakashi got up to throw up or do anything at all. He only moved from his place under the blanket when a weak voice asked for something else to drink.

After that, the rest of the night for surprisingly restful for both people. Kakashi had swallowed down any dose of medicine to alleviate the oncoming aches. Itachi had had to explain he was only sleeping on the couch to avoid being sick as well. When his lover had complained, he reminded him that the longer one of them was sick the longer they would have to go without sex. The explanation had earned the teen a pillow and a cheerful "good night." When morning broke the next day, the silver haired man was still sleeping and Itachi woke up early for school. He toyed with the idea of not going at all, since it was a Friday, but remembered Kakashi's words about his physics grade.

It was hard to tell who had a worse day at that point. Itachi went through his day worrying about whether or not Kakashi was eating and drinking properly. Kakashi spent his day moping around because his nanny wasn't there to watch over him. Although, for Kakashi things looked much better. He had stopped vomiting at least and was fully capable of feeding himself. He did, of course, neglect cleaning the rooms that were still messy. Closer to the time when Itachi would get out of classes, he tried airing out the bathroom. He knew the Uchiha had a terrible gag reflex when it came to the sight, smell and sound of someone puking. He assumed Itachi would try cleaning everything else and was considerate enough to try getting the smell washed away from the small room.

When Itachi did walk through the apartment's door that afternoon, he held more soup in one hand and some dango in another. Kakashi was sprawled out on the couch and looked over the back of the furniture at the sound of the door opening. He pouted at knowing he would get none of the dango until he was feeling better.

"Did you take your medicine?" the raven asked immediately.

"When I woke up," Kakashi answered through a yawn.

"Go take your medicine while I heat this up."

Kakashi groaned a potential protest and earned a glare. The groan turned into a sigh and Kakashi rolled off the couch to find his medicine. He was smiling as he made the journey down the hall. He hated the taste with a passion but was grateful for it. If he kept this up he'd be better in time for the weekend. HE was very pleased to have found his body no longer hurt as he went through his day. His stomach had also settled a lot more since the morning. He had slept enough as well while Itachi was at school and felt he would definitely be well enough by the end of the night for something a lot more fun than staring at the television.

Kakashi re-entered the living room as Itachi was warming up some more soup. The man's stomach growled loudly and caused him to blush. He brought a hand to his face to cover the red stain and remembered he was still mask-less.

"'Tachi-chan? Where are my masks?"

"I threw them out before I left."

"What?!"

"They were disgusting. Buy more when you aren't sick."

Kakashi "hmphed" and sat down on his couch once more. The coffee table had already been drawn closer to him and he was left to wait until Itachi deemed his dinner ready to be served. Kakashi found the remote again while he waited and flipped through the different channels idly to pass time. He really didn't care what he watched. It was more for background noise. The bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of him while he was still searching. Itachi only gave the man enough time to look up and smile before he turned and headed for the bathroom.

"Thank you," Itachi called out after a few minutes in the room.

"You're welcome!"

Kakashi's smile grew wider as he ate. He could not claim to be much of a boyfriend. He was often short with people and severely perverted. He would rather molest Itachi in his office than teach a class. But the little things were what told Itachi they were truly in love. Kakashi knew just how to remind Itachi of his affections when he thought the teen had started to wonder again. Though, Itachi would never say anything out loud.

Itachi's job was much easier in the bathroom. The other man had spent a better part of the last day in there and had felt some measure of cleanliness was required if he hoped to recover at all. The scent of cinnamon hung lightly in the air. When Itachi had picked up the can of air freshener he had found it to be almost empty. Considering it could be from any number of reasons, the Uchiha liked to believe it was thoughtfulness on his lover's part. Happy to run with that thought, Itachi enjoyed the scent as he set about stacking the dirty clothes in a corner and scrubbing the last bits of dirt clinging to various surfaces.

Next was to start washing said dirty clothes. There were enough gathered from the bathroom alone without venturing into the bedroom. Itachi spared a moment to raise an eyebrow at Kakashi as he walked across the path between mismatching eyes and the television. The laundry room was conveniently attached to the living room and gave Kakashi the best opportunity to watch the way the boy's hips swayed as he walked. He was allowed the sight of Itachi bending over to place the clothes on the floor before the half wall blocking the view to the washer blocked anymore from sight. Kakashi sighed heavily and returned to the last of his soup and the movie he had managed to find.

The sound of water running soon had Kakashi turning the volume up on the television. Itachi ignored both the movie and the man as he moved on to clean Kakashi's bedroom after starting the wash. The man took his chance to stare blatantly at Itachi's ass as he walked past again. The Uchiha smiled inwardly at knowing where his boyfriend's eyes were. He made sure to swing his hips a little more than he normally would. Kakashi whistled low as Itachi disappeared around the corner. The man heard an answering chuckle that brought a real smile to his face. Kakashi leaned back to watch his movie lazily while Itachi cleaned. He couldn't be bothered to feel bad about his younger lover doing all his cleaning. Itachi practically lived there anyways.

Humming started up down the hall and could be heard over all other noises. Perhaps it was that alone that made Kakashi fall into a light slumber. Itachi knew Kakashi's favorite lullabies and was very keen on using them when he wanted some time to himself. The man's nap was to be short and not nearly deep enough to block out the constant humming. However, it was enough to allow the man to dream. Kakashi would often times call such dreams just a playback of his memories. Images of Itachi first walking into his class played through his head as he tried to focus on the melody.

Itachi had looked so smug when he walked in more than fifteen minutes late for homeroom. The girls in the room had either swooned or started whispering. The commotion had interrupted Kakashi's talking. Now, had the noise level not risen so much, Kakashi would have ignored the late entrance. He really had no room to complain. But he had been cut off, and nothing pissed the man off worse during his classes than that. And he had retaliated.

"You're late, Uchiha," the man had said with a smile.

Itachi had spared him a glance to raise an eyebrow. His face clearly spoke his thoughts. 'Who is he to talk to an Uchiha in such a tone?' After the quick look Itachi had walked to his seat. Kakashi had promptly given him detention.

The next memory to fill the silver-haired man's dreams was months after their first meeting. Itachi had cornered Kakashi was murderous intent over his last test. Itachi never scored higher than a B - and the end of class always went the same way. Itachi would stop Kakashi after the last bell of the day and demand to know why he was receiving such a low grade when his studies clearly showed him to be far above average. And the explanation was always the same: this class just happened to be too advanced for such a simple mind. But that day was different. Itachi had looked like he was at a breaking point for some reason. His scored on the test had been his highest yet, and Kakashi really saw no reason as to why he would be hunted down this time.

"Uchiha, a solid B, especially after the last test, is really nothing to be cornering me over," his teacher had sighed.

"I'm sick of this, sensei," venom was dripping from Itachi's last word. "Its because of you that I'm being looked down on!"

Kakashi had blinked a few times in an attempt to clear up his own confusion. He took a closer look at that moment at his student. The lines under Itachi's eyes were starting to stand out more in contrast to his pale skin. His hair had been left down that day and was beginning to look rather disheveled by the end of the school day. The teen who usually dressed impeccably well was wearing worn jeans and a plain t-shirt. Kakashi then frown and plucked at the collar of the shirt.

"What's going on, Itachi?"

Itachi had frozen. It only took a moment for the usually calm boy to put himself back together. He slapped the hand off his shirt and pulled himself up to his full height.

"Nothing."

Conversation from that point was fuzzy to the man. He remembered only that he had turned the tables on the proud Uchiha heir and cornered him. Kakashi had taken the first step and kissed the teen passionately. And after days of pestering the raven beauty, Itachi had agreed to date his sensei. Kakashi's mind was wandering back to the prior week when a loud buzzer went off and he jumped violently into a fully alert state of being. Itachi laughed softly and looked over his shoulder. The man noticed his dirty dishes had been cleared away and the television turned off. A blanket was sliding off his body from where he now sat on the couch.

"Are you done napping yet?" Itachi cooed.

"Maybe."

Kakashi made a show of yawning and stretching, wile discreetly watching the boy from the corner of his eyes. The hair band that held soft raven locks back was slipping. Itachi's sleeves were rolled up on his white button-up. The collar was undone to reveal the top part of the smooth chest the teen sported. Kakashi licked his dry lips. Itachi turned his back once more to Kakashi and started to pulled freshly dried clothes from the dryer. Kakashi was left wondering how long he had managed to sleep this time.

"I suppose you'll want to try real food for dinner, hm?" Itachi asked casually as he folded the clothes.

"That would be splendid."

"Go shower. You probably smell awful."

Kakashi gave a mock whine but stood anyways. Itachi was right, of course.

"Don't disappear on me now. I'll be right back," the man warned.

"Hn."

Kakashi laughed to himself as he walked to his bathroom. The typical Uchiha response. He could definitely see where Sasuke got most of his mannerisms. The shower took next to no time at all. His towel had been laid out for him and his soap and shampoo finally organized. He was not one to savor showers much, but the blissful feeling of washing the sweat and grime off his body almost made him wish he did. When he stepped out of the tub, he dried his body quickly and hung the towel on his head to help dry his hair as he started back to the living room. He had planned on getting clean clothing from Itachi.

But, when he walked into the area where he could see Itachi, he was stopped dead in tracks at the sight. Itachi was tossing his hair back over his shoulder as the hair band finally fell free. Stray strands on the silken hair clung to his neck and caused him to have to push it aside and tuck it securely behind his ear. He then tilted his head as he went about re-folding the shirt in his hands. Kakashi's towel slid off his head when his arms fell to his side. His face was slightly heated and painted a soft pink. The stir in his groin urged him forward. He crossed the room silently and wrapped his arms around Itachi without any form of warning. His lips made contact with the piece of neck exposed to him.

He trailed light kisses across the smooth plane. His tongue dipped out occasionally to lick up the taste he craved so badly. Itachi tilted his head back and moaned. The shirt slipped out of his hands and to the floor. Itachi's dark eyes slid closed as he leaned back into his lovers embrace.

"I assume this means you are feeling better, Kakashi-san?"

"Much better, 'Tachi-chan."

Words then seemed pointless. Kakashi bit down on the delicate column to leave his mark. His mark from a week ago nearby was starting to fade away. Itachi moaned louder at mix of pain and intense pleasure. He leaned back into strong arms as his knees started to give out. Kakashi moaned his appreciation for the sensual sounds his partner made. Itachi was turned around in the embrace so lips could meet his own. Kakashi was forceful and yet not overbearing. His lover's mouth opened without prompt for the exploring tongue seeking refuge. Itachi's own tongue battled with the sweet invader for a few moments before giving into the dominant man holding him. Arms tightened around his slender body as the kiss deepened. Kakashi's erection was pushed into Itachi's thigh at the movement.

Itachi ran his fingers into the wet silver locks and tugged gently in the direction of the bedroom. Kakashi pulled himself from the embrace long enough to pick Itachi up bridal style and carry him down the hall. The man only spared a moment to marvel at how clean the room was. The sheets were tucked nicely around the bed Itachi was quickly deposited on. Kakashi mused over the dark color of the soft sheets. He recognized them from Itachi's bed at the Uchiha manor. Itachi smirked up to his lover when the thought crossed the brown and red eyes. Kakashi claimed the smirking lips in another kiss and he kneeled over the teen.

Kakashi's hands made quick work of unbuttoning the shirt covering Itachi's torso and discarding it. The jeans clinging to the boy's hips were unfastened just as quickly. Itachi raised his hips to give Kakashi more access to pull the offending material off. His boxers went with them and they landed near the shirt. Itachi didn't even flinch as his fully hardened cock was exposed to the man leering at him. Kakashi leaned his head down to where he had marked the boy earlier. He kissed around the mark as Itachi's head fell back into a pillow. Kakashi licked around the marks his teeth had left. His lover moaned quietly. The man's large hands traveled down the pale body until they found the erection they had sought.

Kakashi let one hand idly massage the engorged organ while he moved his tongue down Itachi's body to taste every inch he could. He sucked on the teen's collar bone and nibbled on the pulse in the arched neck. He traced his way down to the dusky nipples and teased them erect with his teeth. The moans echoing through the room were growing louder with each touch to the oversensitive flesh. Kakashi kissed and licked across the muscles chiseled into Itachi's chest. A deep groan issued from Kakashi's lips. Itachi had grown impatient and wrapped his hand around his weeping arousal to show it. Itachi was stroking the member hard enough to elicit more groans in quick succession.

Kakashi's gaze caught his lover's. Itachi's usually cold features were soft and loving. His eyes were clouded with lust as he was touched and teased. His kiss-bruised lips were parted and he was breathing a little heavier than usual already. The man traced the way the boy's raven hair fanned around him on the pillow with his eyes. Sweat had started to form on Itachi's brow. Returning his gaze to the black orbs starting up at him he saw the silent plea. Kakashi smirked devilishly and shook his head. His tongue connected with his lover's skin again and started lower. He raked across Itachi's navel quickly to find the sensitive line on his waist.

Itachi shivered when Kakashi began his torture along one of his most sensitive places. He fought to control the noise coming from him. He wanted to make Kakashi suffer while he himself was being tortured with the overwhelming pleasure. His hand kept a steady rhythm on Kakashi's cock through the treatment he received. Kakashi's tongue had yet to touch his cock and already his body was arching closer to the mouth. No matter how hard he tried, he could not control the response his body had. A shiver rippled through him and soft moans were still escaping from his parted lips.

Kakashi had traced Itachi's waist line a few times before finally moving his affections down more. The tip of Itachi's fully hardened cock was crimson and glistening with pre cum. The man licked at it carefully. His head was spinning with the taste he had been denied for what felt like months. The gasp above him urged him on. The teasing intentions dissolved instantly. He wrapped his mouth around his lover's erection quickly and began to lick and suck methodically. He could taste Itachi in the back of his throat and on his tongue as he swallowed more of the Uchiha. Kakashi's eyes had slid closed as he focused on his own experience. Itachi's erection twitched on his tongue each time he sucked hard enough to hallow his cheeks. He could taste more of Itachi's essence trickling down his throat as he worked.

He had Itachi's entire length in his mouth before he applied the full force of his suction on the teen. He made a point to hum when he could. The way Itachi mewled loudly and squirmed beneath him, he was lefty to assume his lover had abandoned his quest to stay silent. The reactions he received only fueled his own state of arousal and pleasure from such actions. He felt the way Itachi tensed and heard the boy's breath catch in his throat. He ignored the desperate tugging on his hair. Instead he sucked harder on the member in his mouth until he felt the hot splash of Itachi's essence on his throat. He greedily drank it down and pulled his head back enough to lick Itachi clean. He then looked up into half open dark eyes with a satisfied smile. Itachi was glaring back at him.

Itachi started to sit up in hopes of returning the affection and was pushed back into the mattress. His mouth opened to question the man's intentions. A slick finger pushing its way into him stopped the question before his mind could even form it. Kakashi smiled brightly at him and pulled himself back up to capture Itachi's lips in another kiss. He quickly added another finger. They had not had sex for weeks, but the teen did not need quite as much time to stretch nonetheless. Itachi moaned into the kiss and moved his hands onto Kakashi's shoulders to dig his nails into the skin there. A third finger found its way past the ring of muscles the Uchiha worked so hard to keep relaxed.

His body wanted to tense with the anticipation. He had been craving Kakashi as much as the man had craved him. The pale boy pushed his hips against the fingers moving in and out of him and stretching him. He moaned urgently as he wrapped his legs around Kakashi's hips to get the digits deeper. Kakashi pulled away from kissing the teen and chuckled. He pulled his fingers away as well and steadied his own throbbing arousal with the same hand. Itachi had time to wonder when Kakashi had managed to coat his fingers and cock with lube. He was left with only enough time to dismiss the thought and be grateful before his lover was pushing into him.

Itachi cried out as the tip of his lover's cock slipped past the tight pucker. Kakashi hissed and bit his lip to ground himself. He paused for a few moments to give himself time to relax. He felt almost like a virgin. Maybe it was the fact that he was still a little sick and high on the medicine. He liked to think it was just Itachi being so tight after weeks without sex. Whatever the real reason, Kakashi was sure if he rushed in he would find himself cumming much too early. Itachi had relaxed his inner muscles to help the man calm down. Kakashi smiled to him appreciatively and pressed on.

It was mere seconds before Kakashi was fully sheathed in Itachi's warm entrance. He sighed contently and laid his head down to rest on the pale chest exposed to him. Itachi huffed indignantly and rolled his eyes. He bucked his hips up impatiently. Kakashi ignored him until he swirled his hips as he bucked them up. The movement cause a groan and Kakashi to lift himself up to support himself on his arms and start moving. He stared down into Itachi's eyes as he moved. Each thrust was shallow at first, teasing them both. The man reached between them to wrap his hand expertly around Itachi's cock and begin to stroke it in time with his thrusting.

Itachi was whimpering to beg for more. Kakashi was only torturing them with his gentle movements. The lust ridden onyx eyes begged just as much as the pathetic whimpers. Kakashi leaned down close to Itachi's ear.

"Tell me how badly you want it first," he whispered with a husky voice.

"Hn."

"I'm not doing anything more until I hear the words."

Itachi turned his head to break eye contact when Kakashi pulled his head back up. A blush had stained his cheeks. He felt he had already begged more than an Uchiha should ever have to beg for something even without voicing it aloud. To say it was beyond degrading. Instead, he was content to call the man's bluff. He pushed his hips up when Kakashi pushed into him. He looked at his lover from the corner of his eye. He challenged him silently to resist his body for much longer. Kakashi smiled back at him.

"It won't work," he informed Itachi.

"Hn."

Kakashi laughed. He kept his thrusting shallow. Itachi pressed his hips up more urgently, seeking to get Kakashi's cock deeper inside. The man began to pull back with each attempt. His hand moving on Itachi's forming arousal stilled completely. Itachi growled and closed his eyes.

"Please," he muttered.

"Please what? If you don't tell me what you want I can't give it to you."

"Please, fuck me harder. Stop teasing me."

"See, 'Tachi-chan. Its not that hard to ask."

Kakashi pulled himself almost completely out of Itachi and slammed back into him roughly. The boy cried out loudly and dug his nails deeper into the man's shoulders. Kakashi hissed at the combination of pain and pleasure racing through him. Itachi's cries quickly became moans. Kakashi kept the new pace and repeated his action. He moved slowly and exaggerated each time he pushed back in. Itachi's legs squeezed his waist and his toes curled. His lover had resumed stroking his cock as well. Itachi kept his eyes closed against the spinning. His breaths were heavy and ragged.

A familiar shiver ran through Itachi when Kakashi struck his prostate briefly. The man also recognized the way the teen's body reacted. He picked up his speed at the movement. He was pumping into Itachi rapidly within several minutes. Itachi's moans only grew louder as the minutes past by. The force with which Kakashi rammed into him helped his voice grow hoarse quicker. Kakashi was grunting each time he sheathed himself as deeply into the sweet warmth as he could.

And all too suddenly each could feel the tingling in their gut building. Kakashi's groans were a mix of the intense passion and disappointment. The high he rode was different than the usual one. His head was swimming. He was both aware of his every movement and not. It felt like he was separated from his body while he forced himself to slam harder into Itachi and yet he was revealing in the wonderful feeling of Itachi's inner walls caressing and milking his cock. Itachi had started to squirm more desperately when Kakashi's hand was moving on his erection in time with the man's hips combined with the accuracy Kakashi had found when hitting the boy's prostate more frequently than he was used to. Itachi tried to bit his lip to quell the oncoming orgasm and prolong the experience.

Kakashi pressed a deep kiss on his lover and made no attempts at stopping the rush of heat in his body. He let the orgasm rip through him violently. He ground his teeth together as he released himself into Itachi's depths and turned the kiss awkward. Without the telltale signs of Itachi's orgasm to fuel him on, he kept pumping into the teen to ride his own out. He stopped moving completely to enjoy the aftershock. His shaky arm continued to support him from collapsing onto Itachi. When his mind cleared, he was aware of the fact that Itachi had yet to reach his own completion.

Before Itachi could utter a word of complaint or otherwise, Kakashi began to fist Itachi's cock once more. He was still breathing heavily from his orgasm and the force of keeping himself up. Itachi moaned loudly as the twisting in his gut that had started to die down picked back up with full force. He could still feel Kakashi's softened member lodged inside his entrance. He focused on the feel of having something inside him as Kakashi's hand moved. He came moments after his lover had resumed his ministrations, coating both his stomach and Kakashi's hand with his seed.

Itachi pried his eyes open to as Kakashi rolled over onto his side next to Itachi heavily. The raven waited for the haze clouding his vision to clear before looking over to the man. Kakashi was grinning slightly and was already moving under the sheets. He pulled on Itachi's arm to get the teen under them as well. With a sigh, Itachi complied and moved himself under the covering as well. Kakashi extended an arm around Itachi's shoulders. The Uchiha rolled onto his side and pressed himself against Kakashi before closing his eyes once again.

"We have breakfast at my parents' tomorrow morning. When I wake you up, no complaining," Itachi mumbled before starting to drift to sleep.

"I guess I can manage that," Kakashi replied sounding just as worn out.

______________

"Its so nice to see you again, Kakashi-san!" Mikoto all but squealed when Kakashi sat down at her kitchen table.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and edged his chair away from his brother. The younger boy had been forced to sit beside Itachi since Kakashi had taken the seat he usually sat in. Sasuke knew quite well the kind of relationship Itachi had with the man. He didn't care that it was another man in the least bit. He cared that he wasn't allowed his own relationship. Sasuke sulked as he poked at the pancakes on his plate. Kakashi was smiling politely as Mikoto placed a large stack on his own plate.

"You are too kind, Uchiha-san," he said in a smooth, half-seductive voice.

His eyes were twinkling as they watched Itachi rather than the woman he spoke to. He heard said woman giggle and could imagine the blush on her face.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Mikoto?"

"Always once more."

Sasuke groaned aloud at the cheesy line. A sharp elbow in his rubs made him cough and shoot Itachi a glare. The older brother glared back. And Sasuke was not stupid enough to press his luck.

"Why can't I sit in otou-san's seat?" the boy whined.

"Your father might come home from the office unexpectedly and you know it," his mother snapped. "Do you want to face him when he sees someone else in his seat?"

Sasuke shook his head no and stabbed at the fluffy confection covered in syrup. Sasuke went back to sulking. Kakashi's visits were his least favorite things. And then his mother had gone and put too much of that sugary crap on his breakfast again. Sasuke often wondered what kind of mother could forget that her son hated overly sweet things. Itachi, on the other hand, was enjoying the way Sasuke was moping and being talked down to by their mother. He continued to share meaningful looks with Kakashi as he delicately ate the food placed before him.

The older teen was still sore from the night before, but carried himself well enough anyways. He'd already had months of practice of hiding such things from his parents. It was really unnecessary. His parents really didn't care what he did just so long as he brought home straight A's and made it a point to do his surname proud. And as stiff as they appeared to outsiders, they showered their son in affection and let him make choices that would make him happiest. They knew his sexual preference and never spoke against it. Although, he only assumed they may frown slightly at him sleeping with Kakashi while he was still in high school, so he chose to save that information for after graduation.

"I would like to borrow Itachi for the weekend," Kakashi was talking again.

"Oh? Well, I see no problem with that," Itachi's mother smiled.

"Thank you very much, Uchiha-san."

Mikoto sighed and gave up on her quest to have him call her first name for the day. She turned to Itachi with her bright smile.

"Are you getting a lot of studying done?" she asked.

"Of course, okaa-san. Kakashi-sensei is most helpful. His class is difficult and I appreciate the one-on-one time he allows me."

Itachi spoke with a smile as he looked at his mother. Sasuke stifled another groan. He hated being the only outsider who knew what was really happening behind closed doors.

"Actually, okaa-san, since I've been away for most of the week, I thought maybe we would stay here this afternoon before leaving," Itachi spoke with a hint of authority to his tone.

Asking was merely a formality. He had decided for himself it was going to happen that way. Nothing was going to stop him. He just felt like making his mother think he cared about her opinion. Mikoto blinked for a moment and then smiled again, saying she would be delighted if they would spend the afternoon in the manor. They all knew that Itachi didn't need to ask but appreciated the show anyways. Kakashi stood moments later to rinse off his plate and put it away before turning to Itachi and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Itachi nodded slightly and stood as well.

"We should get started," Mikoto's eldest son explained.

"We'll not disturb you. I'll fix lunch for us all later," the woman said happily.

Itachi led the way upstairs to his room like he always did. Although spending time at the Uchiha manor together was rare, they still followed the same routine while their. They kept up the appearance of mere student and tutor until they closed and locked the door. They would study, but more often than not they did other things for much longer. Kakashi explained the appeal of the danger and Itachi just went with it. And even though the cold exterior might make it look like Itachi didn't care either way, Kakashi knew that inside Itachi saw the danger of having sex in his parents house with his teacher and was, indeed, nervous.

Once they had stepped through the doorway of the teen's room, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the slender waist and pulled the smaller man against him while he toed the door shut. He spun Itachi around in his arms and crushed their lips together quickly. Their kiss was sloppy and Itachi pulled away quickly with a scowl. Being taken by surprise was not something he enjoyed very much in certain situations.

"Behave," he hissed.

"Aww, 'Tachi-chan, I don't want to," the man pouted.

"I don't care. And none of that absurd nickname here."

"You let me say it everywhere else."

"When we are alone, yes, I've realized its pointless to fight you. But not here damnit."

Kakashi sighed and hung his head in defeat. Itachi slipped from the embrace and started for his desk. He pulled his homework out and sat down on his bed with plenty of room for Kakashi to join him. The man drug himself over to sit beside Itachi grudgingly.

"Are we really doing homework?"

"Yes. If I finish it we'll play."

"Well then! Let's get started!"

_______________

"Ah, Kakashi," Itachi moaned loudly.

His pale body arched into Kakashi's and their bare chests met heavily. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi's chest and held on tightly. He buried his face in his lover's shoulder to help muffle his building cries. Itachi's leg were wrapped tightly around Kakashi's waist as he sat in the man's lap. Kakashi picked Itachi up by his waist and pushed him back down onto his cock. Itachi moaned loudly again at the friction. Kakashi reminded him to be quiet before continuing. The Uchiha chewed on his own lip in attempt to stay quieter and quickly abandoned that notion to bite down hard on the man's shoulder. Kakashi groaned but kept going once he was sure Itachi was sufficiently gagged.

Itachi helped to pick his own hips up faster and speed up their rhythm. Sweat covered them both with the effort of their position. Kakashi ran his fingers through Itachi's hair until it came undone completely and the hair tie fell down to the carpeted floor. It fell neatly on the completed homework Itachi had started on hours before. Itachi insisted this way felt best but his lover was growing frustrated with the lack of force he was able to use. He blamed the bed. It was too damn soft. Kakashi hooked his arms underneath the teen and stood, supporting the other's weight before laying Itachi down on his back. The boy detached himself from Kakashi's shoulder and looked up at him with a half-assed glare. The man smiled and thrust into him harder than he had been.

"This way is best," he whispered as a reason for the change.

"Hn."

"You could come up with something else." Kakashi pushed into him roughly and caused him to whimper. "I'm making this better for you anyways, and you know it."

Kakashi repeated his action. Itachi squirmed under the pleasure and dug his nails into the man's strong back. Kakashi moved the teen more onto the bed and he kneeled over him for more leverage. He watched the younger man's face twist as he moaned. Black eyes were squeezed shut. Kakashi grinned to himself and reached down to grip Itachi's neglected arousal. He was getting too close to his own completion with the change and wanted to waste no more time. He began to fist the member in time with his hips. Kakashi looked up to the wall across from them. His eyes were unfocused and just staring at the white walls and the door.

Itachi clenched his inner muscles to pull a loud moan from the man above him. He was panting heavily and only managed weak moans. He continued to rake his nails across the man's flesh. He would dig his nails into the skin when Kakashi brushed over his prostate. He wasn't sure anymore if it was sweat or blood, or maybe both, covering Kakashi's back anymore. He stopped worrying and paid more attention to the way Kakashi's cock invaded him and the way Kakashi's hand moved over him. He heard a creaking noise but dismissed it as the bed making noise under their weight and actions.

He never would have guessed Sasuke had opened the door. The boy stared wide eyed, the question he'd had ready quickly forgotten. Kakashi's eyes focused once the boy opened the door. At first the man blinked his confusion. The swirling in his stomach paused. Then, he grinned. He kept his eyes on Sasuke and thrusted hard into Itachi. The Uchiha arched up and cried out loudly. Kakashi stilled his hips momentarily to press harder on Itachi's prostate and pull another long, loud cry from the boy. Sasuke flinched but could not tear his eyes away. Kakashi continued his movements. He slammed viciously into his lover's body. Itachi shook his head and tried to form a protest, his mouth hanging open in silence.

Then the teen was cumming. Kakashi closed his eyes and groaned when Itachi's body squeezed his cock tightly. He let himself release shortly after Itachi and stayed inside the teen. Kakashi looked up again and saw Sasuke gone. The man laughed to himself and separated himself from his lover with great effort. He pulled his pants on and left Itachi to clean up. Sasuke was found leaning against the wall heading towards his room once more, covering his mouth. Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He leaned down to whisper into Sasuke's ear.

"I know you're not stupid. You've known what was going the whole time I bet. You already know not to say anything. I'm just reinforcing that. Forget what you saw. Or don't, whatever gets you off at night. But if anyone finds out about this from you, I promise you things will be much harder on you than you think they are now."

Kakashi stood up straight and smiled brightly. Sasuke nodded numbly. The shock had yet to leave his face. The Hatake man turned on his heel and went back to Itachi's room. He felt like he needed a shower.

__________

Sasuke sneezed and rolled over until his face was pressed into his pillow. He cursed the man who had leaned over to threaten him the day before. Sasuke had been a frequent visitor of the bathroom connected to his bedroom in the night before and all that day. He fully blamed his brother's idiot boyfriend. Sasuke threw his hand out to the table beside his bed and grabbed his phone. He opened it to see a blank screen. Confusion settled over him at first before he remembered. He'd turned it off when Naruto had managed to call him ten times in an hour. Maybe telling the blonde he was sick hadn't been a good idea.

Something knocked against Sasuke's window and made him jump. He groaned and shoved his face deeper into the pillow. He felt stupid for jumping at nothing. He decided that whatever the noise had been had been imagined. He was very sick after all. The noise rang through the room again. Sasuke pushed the extra ends of the pillow over his ears to block out the noise. The knocking noise continued. Sasuke desperately wanted it to stop. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks at his window. When the thought finally crossed his mind, Sasuke sat straight up in his bed. He scrambled out from under the covers and ran to his window. He threw it open quickly and looked down.

Naruto was smiling up at his from the perfectly trimmed backyard. The blonde had his hands crammed in his jeans. And for once in the boy's life, the most orange he wore was the small orange swirl on the middle of his black shirt. Sasuke growled his disapproval but tossed down a make shift ladder anyways. He turned back to his bed and left Naruto to climb the side of the Uchiha manor by himself. Sasuke slipped back under his covers and became aware of his appearance. He already knew he looked paler than usual. The hot and cold chills had forced him out of his shirt hours ago. He was clad only in his dark boxers and relied solely on the blankets he now clung to for his heat.

A bag was tossed into the room first and was quickly followed by the blonde. Naruto cursed softly when he banged his knee on the window ledge on the way inside. He dusted himself off and raised the ladder, tucking it back in its hiding place before picking up the bag and turning to Sasuke with a smile.

"I talked to Itachi-san. He said you need soup and medicine. So I brought both," the hyperactive teen explained.

"Great," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto spared a moment to pout. His mood changed almost instantly and he was crossing the room while digging around in the bag. He pulled out a bottle of red liquid and tossed the bag onto the bed. He was handing a small plastic cup full of the liquid over to Sasuke with instructions to drink within seconds. Sasuke obeyed, not having the strength to say no, and was coughing as soon as he got the stuff down. He grimaced and handed the empty cup back.

"Tastes awful."

"That means it'll work," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Since when had the idiot become an expert on medicine. Naruto set the bottle aside and pulled out a container of soup. Sasuke could tell it had just been purchased and was still hot. He eyed Naruto suspiciously and scooted farther away on the bed. The blonde was prying the lip off.

"Be careful, you'll spill it," Sasuke warned.

"Will… not….."

"You will," the raven sighed.

Naruto was about to give up when the lid slid off neatly. Naruto blinked and held the full container steady for a moment. He then held it out with a goofy grin.

"See! I told you I--"

"Argh!"

Sasuke ripped the sheets away from his body, but the damage was done. The soup had tipped over and spilled in his lap. The hot liquid had soaked through the sheets too quickly and burnt Sasuke anyways. The boy fell out of his bed and started pulling his boxers off quickly. He cursed at Naruto in a whisper. The blonde was just staring wide-eyed. When it finally clicked in his mind, Sasuke was already in his bathroom washing himself off and finding clean clothes. Desperate to make it up, Naruto scrambled in after the Uchiha to make himself useful.

"Go away," Sasuke hissed.

"No! I have to take care of you."

"You're doing a lousy job. If I was anyone else I would have screamed back there, and we would have been caught."

"Oh…."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled his pajama pants on. He saw Naruto pout and pulled a shirt on as well. Naruto could be miserable for a little bit, it was him who spilt perfectly good soup after all. Sasuke turned to face Naruto completely and smirked. At the same time, his stomach did a strange flop and the comment forming in his mind was quickly forgotten. His brows furrowed and he reached out to grab the edge of his sink. Naruto caught him instead, his blue eyes shining brightly with worry.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke shook his head furiously. He swallowed hard.

"D-don't talk."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head again. He was growing impatient with the other boy for talking. For once, he wished Naruto would just listen to him. His stomach lurched and he tried to rip away from the person holding him. Naruto's grip tightened.

"What's wrong?" Naruto demanded urgently.

"L-let go! I'm…."

Naruto let go after that. Sasuke's words had trailed off just in time for him to buckle over and empty what little there was in his stomach onto the floor. Well, some on the floor. It mostly landed on Naruto's pants.

"Oh, god!"

Naruto pulled his fist back and punched Sasuke in his arm. He fought the sensation to gag and stepped away from the raven. Sasuke heaved again, completely draining him of all color in his face and the last bits of nutrients in his body. Naruto proceeded to yell at Sasuke about how gross he was for ruining a new pair of jeans. Sasuke groaned and tried to silence the teen with his hand, but Naruto ignored him and kept ranting. Footsteps could be heard if one was to pay attention. Naruto was not doing that at all. Sasuke stepped over the mess and started to push Naruto from the bathroom.

"Teme! Stop it. I'm all gross, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Dobe! My parents are coming!"

Color drained from Naruto's face as he fell silent and listened. Sure enough, the footsteps were in the hallway. They were much too close for the boy to escape. Sasuke groaned again and slid to the floor. The last thing he'd ever needed while being sick was exactly what he'd gotten. He'd remember later to blame Itachi for Naruto's failure.

"Sasuke? Are you all…."

"Sasuke! What the hell is this boy doing here?!"

Fugaku's exclamation rang out through the room and made the boys flinch. Mikoto was frowning deeply, but her role as a mother took first priority, and her baby boy was laying sick on the floor. Naruto tried to back away as best he could.

"You," Fugaku growled, pointing to the blonde, "get out. Now. And do not bother coming back. Sasuke is grounded for two months."

"Otou-san-"

"Want to shoot for three?"

Sasuke flinched away when his father turned his gaze to him. Naruto was already scrambling to gather the things he'd brought over. Sasuke saw him hide everything but the empty soup container under the bed before dashing off. Mikoto had already started cleaning up the bathroom floor.

"Sasuke, what were you thinking?" she asked in a calm voice.

"I didn't invite him over, I swear. I told him to leave me alone today."

"You know how your father feels about him."

"Okaa-san! He's not like that at all!"

"Don't talk back to your mother," Fugaku warned.

The man turned on his heel and left mother and son alone to finish cleaning. Sasuke hung his head miserably and looked at the carpet near his bed. Mikoto sighed and finished her task. She rubbed Sasuke's back and smiled weakly at him afterwards.

"Get cleaned up honey. Get some rest. I'll talk to your father."

"I'll still be grounded though," the boy muttered.

"Yes, you did disobey him. But I'll see if we can get the time lowered, okay?"

"Thanks, okaa-san."

"Go to sleep, Sasuke."

Mikoto kissed his forehead before standing and leaving the room. Sasuke waited until she was gone and the door was shut before moving to the bathtub to shower. He washed himself quickly and found more clothes to wear. His curiosity had been at its peak when he'd seen Naruto hide his things. Sasuke pulled the bag out before climbing into bed with it and dumping its contents on top of the sheets. He first picked up the medicine bottle. It was the wrong kind to treat the flu. Sasuke growled and tossed it aside. A box of his favorite tea was sitting in his lap. A homemade "get well" card had slid down a little ways from the box. A few small flowers were scattered around the card.

Sasuke picked up the card and opened it. The drawings were only halfway decent, and the wording was terrible. It did explain that flowers were supposed to cheer him up. Never mind that he had allergies to pollen. Regardless, a smile was spread across Sasuke's face. Sure, he'd been punched for no reason and his thighs were burnt, but his dobe had tried pretty damn hard. Sasuke picked up his cell phone and turned it back on. After getting through the backed up voicemails and text messages, Sasuke opened his new message.

"Thanks, it was worth the extra pain. See you Monday morning."

__________

Itachi snapped his phone shut and glared over at Kakashi. The man had Itachi's other hand held tightly in his own and was leading their way through the streets. His mask was back in place as if the last few days had never happened. One eye was watching the raven haired teen.

"Yes?" Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"Apparently, otouto has the flu."

"Oh, my. That's never good."

"From the sounds of it, it's the same thing you had."

"Hm."

"Why is that?" Itachi demanded with as much venom as he could muster.

It was enough to send a shiver down the man's spine.

"He saw us yesterday and I just reminded him not to tell anyone. Maybe it got it then."

Itachi blushed and looked away. Kakashi was smiling inside at the feeling of small victory. Silence surrounded them once more and the continued to walk the streets of downtown Konoha in search of something to eat. Itachi was back to looking at the stores around them while Kakashi kept his eyes on other people. He was severely protective of his things, namely Itachi. He had hospitalized a guy once for staring too long. But, he was better now. He'd settle for a black eye and call it a day. Itachi tugged on his hand to make him stop walking. The boy was staring at a small café. Kakashi held in his disappointment. He had been hoping for a place that had a steak or something.

Itachi pulled the man inside without a word, and Kakashi followed similarly. Itachi looked up at him innocently once inside to smile before looking at the menu. Kakashi smiled back behind his mask. Such gentle looks always melted him in some way. Itachi nudges him gently with his shoulder before leaning into him completely and standing on the tips of his toes to whisper what he wanted to eat. He then let go of Kakashi's hand and left the man to order while he found a place to sit. Itachi sat in a corner table but kept his eyes on his lover. He barely noticed someone slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey. You look too pretty to be alone, but I hope you are," a voice said into Itachi's ear.

"I'd leave soon, if I were you," Itachi responded coolly, not giving the man the time to even glance over.

"Don't tell me you have a boyfriend, it'll break my heart."

"He doesn't take to kindly to people sitting in his place."

"Well, what's he look like? I'll convince him to let me take you out. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be kept all to one person."

Itachi's eye twitched. If anything, he hated being called a girl the most. His face stayed emotionless and he raised his hand slightly to point to Kakashi. He knew without looking the man's gaze followed his finger. Kakashi was turning around and pocketing his change. His eyes met Itachi's instantly and then slid to the man sitting next to the Uchiha. Kakashi frowned and walked forward. He wasted no time when he got to the table and picked the man up by the collar of his shirt.

"This guy bothering you?" Kakashi asked while still staring into the guy's eyes.

"Not really," Itachi sighed,

"Hey man, chill out, I was just talking to her."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked over to his boyfriend. Itachi nodded discreetly to confirm the man's stupidity. Kakashi laughed.

"Get away from my woman."

"A-alright."

Kakashi tossed the guy onto the ground with enough force to make him groan in pain. Kakashi took the seat beside Itachi and watched the other man scurry off in the other direction. Kakashi was smiling in his triumph for mere seconds before a sharp elbow connected with his ribs.

"I am not your woman."

"Aw, 'Tachi-chan I was just playing along."

"I don't care. You can go without sex for at least two weeks for that."

"What?! Two weeks?! But I just got done being sick, we already went one week without it!"

"You should think more before you say such things," Itachi said with a glare.

"You know I didn't mean it. You aren't serious, are you?"

Itachi pointed to the small counter across the café where a girl had their lunch ready.

"Go get our lunch, please."

"'Tachi-chan, tell me you aren't serious."

"I am, and if I'm not fed soon I'll make it longer."

Kakashi almost tipped over his chair as he hurried to go collect the tray containing their food. Itachi smirked as he watched Kakashi trip over someone's foot on the way and pause to apologize. Of course he wasn't serious, but it wouldn't hurt Kakashi to believe he was for a few hours. Well, not too much.

oxoxoxoxo  
**  
Kotone: I wrote this for Momma Cat cause I loves her so very much :3 It is un-Beta'd for now, so please excuse the errors. I know they're there. They will be found and corrected later. Eventually *pout***


End file.
